Do not step into paw
by Oneechan94
Summary: The adventure in New World starts! After Fishman Island Mugiwaras arrive in the New World and Nami senses something fishy on the air. What is there waiting for them and who is their enemy from the past? There will be ZoSan pairing but I will warn you before there will be any "action" between them if someone doesn't like ZoSan :)
1. New adventure

I am here again :D If you haven't read my first One Piece fanfic "Fools won't die", please do so now! :3 I am feeling like writing again :) I am SUUUUPEEEER motivated! :D Events take place after two years of their separation,after Fishman Island and before Punk hazard :))) There will be ZoSan pairing, some hot stuff for all the yaoi-fans :3 But there will be many chapters before the "real stuff" so if you don't like ZoSan but like to read One Piece fanfics, I will warn you before there will be any kind of kissing or so :D Our boys need some warm-up! :_D And I will be using Sanji's POV again :))) I will release next chapter probably on Monday :)))

And please send me some feedback! :))))))))

_Sanji thinking_

Franky: Don't use my suuuupeeeeer lines!

Oneechan94: Why not? Your lines are so suuuupeeer they make me feel suuuuupeeeer!

**...**

"Dinner is ready! My lovely ladies, please hurry up before one gomu-idiot steals your food!" Sanji shouted when he opened the kitchen door.

"Yay! Food!" Luffy yelled and rushed into the kitchen. Everyone tried to do the same so that they wouldn't lose their meal. Sanji tried to keep an eye on Luffy so that everyone would get their share and Luffy tried to look for a chance to steal food from someone else's plate. This time he didn't manage to steal food from anyone and everyone expect their captain was really grateful.

"Did you enjoy your meal, Nami-san, Robin-swan?" Sanji inquired.

"Thank you, cook-san, it was as delicious as always," Robin said and chuckled a little.

"Pleasure is all mine! As long as it pleases my ladies I will make food with joy! Would you like some desert?" Sanji asked with a wide smile.

"I would love to have some desert!" Nami said and winked at Sanji. Sanji looked at Robin who thought for a second.

"Some coffee for me, perhaps?" She said and Sanji bowed at her before heading back towards kitchen. "I will be back soon."

Sanji went to prepare food while everyone was enjoying the lovely weather. Sun was shining and there was warm wind blowing on the deck of Thousand Sunny. It was rare to have weather like this in New World so they enjoyed it as long as it would last. Usually there was only these abnormal storms in the New World which could split the ocean. Expecially Nami knew the dangers of this part of world and she was in her guard to make sure nothing unexpected would happen. Usually luck was on their side but you never knew what could happen.

They also had to remember their captain was infamous rookie whose face is known all over the world. Two years ago everyone expected each and everyone of Mugiwara crew was dead but they had been training and now they were even stronger than before and their captain bounty had rosen up to 400 million beri. They had also problem with Big Mama, one of the four emperors: Luffy had treatened her at the Fishman Island and now they had to wait if she was going to make her move.

...

Zoro was training in the crows nest when he heard Luffy shouting down at the deck.

"But Sanji! I want desert too!" He insisted.

"No! Desert is only for delicate flowers!"Sanji replied immediately.

"Buuu!" Usopp shouted from behind the mast and hid himself immediately when he saw Sanji staring at him,"Gomennasaiii!" Sanji just sighed deeply.

"Sanji! I am your captain! I order you to make some desert for your captain!" Luffy ordered and Sanji kicked him.

"But I am the chef of this ship!" Sanji yelled and grinned,"Okay then, I will make some desert for everyone EXPECT ONE MARIMO UP THERE!"

"WHAT?!" Zoro shouted,"Well who in their right minds would even want to eat your food?!"

"Are you insulting my cooking skills?!"

"Yeah! They are as bad as your fighting skills!" Zoro shouted when he landed on the green deck of Sunny-Go.

"Are you picking a fight, Baka-Marimo?" Sanji inquired.

"Oh, you noticed, Ero-cook?" Zoro grinned with an evil smile and took a hold of Shusui. He was not going to use Meito ( because it was the most important to him of all the three swords ) or Sandai Kitetsu ( who was his "problem child", bloodthirsty cursed sword: He didn't want to make any real harm on Sanji, afterall ).Shusui was strong and even Luffy wouldn't be able to do any harm to this sword. He needed a strong sword, afterall, which was able to take on Sanji's kicks. Even though he had insulted Sanji's kicking skills he knew that the cook was really strong apart from the fact he had no visible muscles like Zoro.

Sanji took his gesture of fight and everyone could feel the tension between two of them.

"A fight?!" Luffy shouted happily but then he realised,"Sanji, you promised to make desert for everyone!"

Sanji was too into fighting Zoro and he was unable to hear his captain reguest.

"Luckily I managed to get my desert!" Nami smiled and took a spoonfull of ice-cream flavoured with hazelnut, caramel and apple,"Delicious!"

Robin just chuckled next to her seeing the mood of their captain and took a sip of her coffee.

...

"Okay everyone! We will arrive to the next island probably this evening!" Nami informed.

"A new adventure!" Luffy shouted and smiled widely.

"Adventure!" Chopper and Usopp screamed happily but then they remembered they were in the New World and their captain had a different idea of an adventure: usually it meant the more dangerous the island was, the better.

"SHUT UP!" Nami yelled and hit the adventure-trio on their heads,"This is New World afterall! We have to be prepared!"

Everyone fell silent while Luffy, Usopp and Chopper rubbed their heads.

"First and foremost, the weather in New world is abnormal. We can't say for sure when it is going to change or is it going to change at all. Second, we don't know what kind of island to expect. It might be snow island with hot springs and friendly people as well as it could be summer island with giants who wants to chop our heads! And Luffy, you are not allowed to run off on your own just like that even if you are our captain! And same goes for Zoro!"

"Ah?!" Luffy and Zoro let out a cry of resistance.

"No buts!" Nami ordered,"We can't continue fooling around like we did before! This is in a totally different scale compared to our earlier adventures!" Everyone could hear Nami was being dead serious so they didn't argue with her.

"First off, would someone keep a watch? I can't say for sure how far the island in this weather and I am not used to navigate in New World yet so we need to be ready to land when the island is in view." Nami asked. She had been prepared for the New World but even after all the studying the reality was something she hadn't expected.

"Yosh, You can count on great Usopp-sama!" Usopp praised himself but to everyone else it was more like a suggestion.

"Thank you, Usopp!" Nami said and turned to face Sanji,"Could you check our food storage? If we have to buy more food we have to know excatly what we need to buy when we land. After landing there won't be time for that."

"I have already checked it, Nami-san!" Sanji answered,"And we need to buy some basic groceries but nothing special."

"Thank you, Sanji-kun!" Nami said,"Then Franky, do we have enough Cola?"

"There is still few barrels of Cola left but I need some ingredients to make more."

"Okay, I leave it to you!" Nami said,"Chopper, do you need more medicines?"

"I took a lot of herbs and ingredients from Birdie Kingdomn so there is plenty!"

"Great! Is there anything else?" Nami asked and when nobody said anything, she nodded and everyone left the room.

Only an hour or so after their meeting Usopp informed he had seen the island on the horizon.

"What kind of island it is?!" Chopper asked. He wished for a winter island.

"It's impossible to say yet, we are too far away!" Usopp replied.

"How far away is it?" Nami inquired.

"I can't say for sure..." Usopp sighed.

"Well it doesn't matter. Everyone, prepare to land!"

...

There was something fishy about the island. Nami didn't know what excatly. The weather around it was so calm and she got the feeling there was going to be some trouble at the island.

"Nami-san, is there something bothering you?" Sanji asked and startled Nami.

"I can't be too sure...but it feels like there is something wrong...Everything is so calm..."

"Would you like me to go and check in advance?" Sanji suggested.

"Eh?! You mean sky walking closer to the island? It's too dangerous to go alone!" Nami said but then thought about it. Even the slightest amount of information was important in New World,"Okay, we will stay here for the time being. But please, be careful!"

"I will! Don't worry about me, Nami-san!" Sanji promised and gave Nami a reassuring smile.

"Okay, everyone! We will stay here and wait while Sanji goes closer to the island and try to get some information of what kind of island we are going to land on." Nami informed and Luffy gave an approving nod.

Sanji sky walked quickly couple of hundreds of meters above their ship and headed towards the island. He could feel there was something waiting for them on the island but he had no idea what it might be before he saw it. The air was clear so he had to be as high as possible to avoid someone noticing a human flying up in the air.

Sanji saw only a glimpse of it and rushed back towards the ship.

_Nami-san was right...this will be a lot of trouble..._

"Sanji is coming back!" Usopp shouted when he saw a familiar figure closing in on their ship.

"Already now?" Nami wondered.

Everyone gathered around Nami and waited for Sanji to come down on the deck.

"Well?" Nami asked carefully,"What did you see?"

"There is a Marine base on the island." Sanji informed and everyone knew what it meant. Everyone felt a little nervous.

"We have no choice!"Nami said,"We have to get on the island and wait until the log sets before we can leave for the next island! While we are there we can't reveal our identities no matter what! So Luffy, no fooling around!"

"Ah?!" Luffy moaned but said nothing to anger their navigator.


	2. The island of marines

Here is the second chapter of the story :)) all the follows, reviews, favorites and views really support me so thanks to everyone! :D I want to keep on writing! :) And if you have any requests of what kind of One Piece fanfics you would like to read, please do not hesitate to send me PM and explain your idea! :D

...

"What?! Marine base?" Nami asked even though she knew she had heard right,"This mean trouble..." She sighed and looked at Luffy who was probably the biggest problem for their small crew.

"What?" Luffy asked stupidly,"If there are Marines, it means we just have to fight them!" He grinned widely. Everyone sighed deeply.

"Well, it is no help thinking about it too much...Worrying doesn't change the fact we have to go there and wait for the log to set." Sanji said calmly and put a cigarette in his mouth.

"I don't think we have any choice indeed...Sanji-kun, could you please go again and try to find us some place to hide? We definitely need some more information of the island." Nami asked and smiled at Sanji: she knew Sanji couldn't resist when a lady was asking for favors.

"If my lady says so!" Sanji said happily and headed back towards the island to gather more information, taking the small Den Den mushi with him.

Meanwhile everyone did their best to prepare for landing. They hoped Sanji could find some sort of cave or something they could use to hide their ship from view. Nami was waiting for an answer from Sanji who had probably arrived close to the island by then already. Soon there was an answer.

"Nami-san!" Sanji shouted and Nami had to block her ears because of the ladies-man.

"Be quiet! No-one is allowed to notice you are there! Don't go shouting unnecessary stuff!" Nami ordered and Sanji immediately fell silent.

"Sorry, sorry! But anyways, it looks like this island is very lively Marine base. The base is in the middle of the island but they have many marines running on the streets too. We have to be extra careful while landing here. The other side of the island is habitet but on the left side there is only some forest and cliffs. That could be a perfect spot for us to hide our ship I think."

Nami thought what she had heard for a while.  
"Thank you Sanji-kun! Could you head back to ship for now?"

"Of course, my lady! I will return immedia - - Hold on, something is happening - - " Then the Den Den Mushi went silent.

"Sanji-kun?!" Nami tried but there was no answer," Luffy! I think something happened to Sanji!"

"Ah?!" Luffy let out a cry,"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"We can't go there just like that! If something really happened the island might be really dangerous!"

"But we can't leave Sanji just because of that! We have survived situations like this before!" Luffy insisted.

"No! You have to think of everyone's safety! ..." Nami was saying and was going to continue when Brook interrupted her.

"Ano...I could go there..."

Everyone had forgotten Brook's ability to leave his body and wander around as a mere soul.

"Yosh! Brook, I leave it to you!" Luffy decided before Nami had time to think for a plan.

"Really, why does our crew have to be like this?!" Nami sighed deeply and bowed her head. Robin just chuckled.

"Maybe marines killed our Cook-san?" Robin said with a smile.

"Robin! Don't speake something like that!" Usopp cried and Robing chuckled.

"Would you rather like him being captured and tortured?" Robin suggested.

"No! Just...don't say anything, Robin, I beg you!" Usopp begged and he was literally on his knees begging.

"Listen to what Usopp has to say, Robin!" Chopper joined the choir. Everyone, expect one member of the crew, was worried to death. He sat there silently on the deck and holded his tree swords on his lap.

"Are you all idiots? Curly-eyebrowns is not weak by any means!" Zoro yelled and everyone turned to stare at Zoro. Luffy laughed slightly.

"Yeah, you are right. After Brook gets back we will go to look for Sanji!" Everyone agreed and the anxious feeling they had just a seconds ago was gone. Sometimes Zoro knew exactly what to say.

"Shouldn't we try to contact him via Den Den Mushi?" Franky wondered.

"Yeah why not?" Usopp asked.

"Because we don't know what the situation is! If he is hiding somewhere the ringing of Den Den Mushi might blow his cover!" Nami explained,"We just have to wait for him to take contact to us."

...

One skeleton was lying on the deck without the soul. Brook was floating trough the air but it took more time for him to get on to the island. Even though he was a mere soul he could be seen so he got to be careful. It's not everyday marines see a soul floating along the streets.

"I would really laugh my eyes off if I could see the look on those marines eyes if they saw me!" Brook laughed,"Even thought I don't have any eyes to drop! Yohohoho!"

The echo of Brook's laugh was the only voice on the silent street.

"This is weird...were is everyone?" Brook wondered. He had seen nobody so far even thought Sanji had said the island was a lively marine base.

"Maybe they are chasing Sanji-san somewhere?" Brook asked silently,"But there is no sound of ruckus or anything...So either he has been captured or he managed to escape..."

Brook searched for Sanji for a while but he couldn't find him so he returned back to the ship. Everyone was eager to find some answers but Brook dissapointed them.  
"But it looks like the island has calmed down...there are no marines running on the streets so maybe they are looking for Sanji? I doubt he could be captured so easily..." Brook suggested.

"That could be our change to land! Let's hope Sanji-kun is allright..." Nami said and started to tell everyone what to do. Luckily Nami could hide their ship with mirage tempo so that they could not be seen when they get closer to the island. While closing in on the island everyone should be suuupeeer quiet.

...

The island was peaceful indeed. They managed to hide their ship to the left side of the island which was left side resembled Little Garden where they had met mr 3 of Baroque works. It was a perfect place for Zoro to get lost so Zoro was not allowed to leave the ship alone.

There was no sound of ruckus, no shouting, no screaming, nothing was out of ordinary.

"Is this really a marine base? Sounds pretty quiet...too quiet..." Usopp wondered.

"I hope this is not a trap..." Nami sighed. She knew their crew had a habit of getting into trouble,"Okay, so I think some of us should go to take a look around the island. Just to gather more information, buy some basic groceries and try to find Sanji. Chopper, you go because you can smell Sanji and you are not really famous..." the look on Chopper's face made Nami feel sorry for Chopper,"Luffy,you will go too, but we have to make sure no one can realise who you are. If there is trouble, we need someone powerful. Then...Brook, maybe? No, you are too famous, everyone recognises Soul King these days...Okay, I will go because I am best at gathering some information" she said with an evil smile on her beautiful face.

"Is three of you enough?" Usopp asked with a worried tone.

"Usopp! I forgot about you! You will come too!" Nami ordered.

"Why me?!" Usopp complained and Nami whispered to his ear:

"Because you are known as a Sogeking, not as yourself." Usopp got the point and submitted his destiny.

"Okay! So everyone else, stay here! And do not let Zoro get off the ship, no matter what!" Nami ordered and Zoro gave her an evil glare.

...

Nami made Luffy look like a man in his mid-fourties with a lots of make-up and making him wear some old fashioned clothes. Luffy wasn't really happy about wearing a normal homburg hat instead of his strawhat but he understood it was neseccary if they wanted to leave the island without battles.

Four of them left the ship and carefully get to the small village and walked down the streets. It was weird because first Sanji had said there were marines running on the streets, then Brook hadn't seen any marines and now marines were on the streets again. They were behind every corner.

"This is bad...if someone recognises us we will be in trouble..." Nami whispered to Luffy, Usopp and Chopper who slightly nodded their heads. They tried to walk along the normal citizens and act normal but it was hard. Kids on the streets wanted to pat Chopper and ride him because they hadn't seen a reindeer before. They tried to shake the kids off but Chopper couldn't do that so he let the kids ride him. Of course he kept silent all the time because normally reindeer don't talk. Luffy played with children and Usopp told them stories about the great warrior of sea. Nami thought it was a total waste of time at first but then she realised it was a perfect change to ask around the childen's parents about the island. They would suspect nothing when they seemed like normal visitors.

"So can you tell me if there is something special to see on this island?" Nami inquired. She got to act like a tourist.

"Well, this is a marine base after all so there is not much to see...of course there are these public executions for criminals and pirates but I don't think they are something worth seeing...but there is one path which leads to one very beautiful waterfall...It's really magical place..." One woman said.

"Sounds wonderful! I mean the waterfall, not the executions..." she laughed and tried to sound natural," But isn't it cruel to have public executions? I mean, there are children in here also!"

"Well, of course they try not to let the kids see something like that but there are not enough marines..." The woman sighed deeply,"My boy saw one execution at the age of six by accident and the memories haunt him badly..."

"That's horrible! But I have seen many marines running down the streets here so how can it be there are no marines enough...?" Nami wondered. She got to be careful not to ask too much so that they wouldn't raise their suspicious.

"Not all of them are real marines...Some of them are just normal citizen who are paid to wear marine clothes...they say it scares pirates and criminals and so far it has worked pretty well..." one young man chuckled.

"That's clever idea!" Nami praised,"But during these days you have to be careful, expecially in New World. It's not safe to take a family trip anymore!"

"Well but this island is safe so you don't have to worry about it..." The woman promised.

"That's nice to hear! Then we can shop till we drop without worries!" Nami smiled and Usopp knew she was going to spend a lot of money even though there were marines everywhere,"By the way, can you recommend any shops around here?"

"Well, all the shops are down the street at the harbour...There is an old bookstore at the left end of the harbour, then there is one shop where they sell medical herbs but I don't think you are interested... There is one shop where they sell some souveniers and one grocery shop."

"Thank you!" Nami said and took a hold of Choppers fur,"Shall we go then?" Chopper nodded slightly so that no-one expect Nami could notice it. They headed down the street to take a look at the harbour before they would return back to ship.

...


	3. Prince Charming

Third chapter already :D I don't know how many chapters I am going to write but I will write as many as I have to to make this story complete :D

Luffy: what happened to Sanji?!

Oneechan94: ...it doesn't really matter, does it? ^.^

Luffy: Answer me! You didn't kill him, did you?!

Oneechan94: ...maybe, maybe not? Of course I can't kill him because there will be some hot stuff at the end of the story! Are you an idiot?!

Luffy: AH?! The one calling someone an idiot is the idiot among idiots!

...

They returned back to ship but Sanji was nowhere to be found.

"Really...where is that idiot?" Nami wondered,"Okay, everyone! Try to think of it! Where would Sanji-kun go?"

"Well, the ladies-man he is, maybe he has went to some strip club?" Usopp suggested and laughed slightly.

"It's not like Sanji. Besides, he would have a nosebleed immediately after stepping inside and seeing even a glimpse of a real strip-dancer. He is not an idiot..." Chopper said and everyone agreed.

"Maybe he followed some woman then?" Usopp made a new suggestion.

"That could be the case...But let's hope he will try to head to this part of the island and find our ship...he knows we are probably going to land somewhere here..." Nami hoped.

Silent wind blowed around their ship and there was a moment of silence before Luffy came into realization.

"Then who is going to make food today?!" He shouted and everyone looked at him.

"Really...Sanji might be in trouble and all you are thinking is food?" Nami preached.

"Well, I can't fight with empty stomach, you know!" Luffy explained,"And we can do nothing at the moment so we should eat to get some energy."

For once Luffy was right.

"Okay, okay! Who will make some food?" Nami asked,"No, you can't make food Luffy."

"Ah?! Why not?" Luffy complained.

"Because you would eat all the food!" Nami said and Luffy sighed.

"Isn't cooking a ladies job?" Zoro joined the conversation.

"Sanji wouldn't allow ladies to dirty their hands in his kitchen", Nami said, "But I think we have no choice. Robin, could you help me in the kitchen?"

"Of course, navigator-san",Robin answered and whispered to Nami,"We will see how Sanji will react when he founds out Zoro ordered us around..." She chuckled slightly and Nami couldn't help laughing.

"That will be one hell of a fight!"

...

The meal was as messy as always: Luffy stealing food and everyone trying to protect their share. The kitchen was out of control when Sanji wasn't there.

"Really, look at this mess!" Nami cursed at Robin,"Who is gonna clean this?!"

"I will help out!" Usopp volunteered,"I don't want to face Sanji's anger..." He said and a cold shiver ran trough his spine. Robin chuckled.

"Thank you, Long-Nose-kun" Robing said and smiled.

Zoro was training up in the crows nest and lifting weights of abnormal weight. Franky was preparing some more Cola so that they could flee from the island if needed. Chopper was preparing medicines for injuries because he highly doubted they would get out of the island without a skratch. Robin was reading a book Nami had bought her from the old bookstore. Nami was drawing maps, Usopp was inventing some sort of new weapon and Brook was lying on the grass, basically doing nothing. But no-one knew what Sanji was doing and every member of the crew was bothered by the fact, even Zoro who didn't want to admit he was worried.

The night went by and there was no sign of Sanji.

In the morning they decided to go to the town again and look for any clues of what had happened to Sanji. They didn't know where to look for him but they had no options since they had no lead of whatsoever to follow. Nami, Luffy and Chopper went to town again. Zoro was ordered to keep an eye on Den Den Mushi in case if Sanji tried to contact them but it was also to make sure Zoro wouldn't leave the ship. Robin and Franky stayed on the ship too while Usopp and Brook went to look for Sanji in the forest.

Everyone was really worried. Sanji should have already found their ship or at least some crew member since he knew their crew. He could rise up to the sky and look from there if he couldn't find them. It was strange that Chopper couldn't find him too even though he remembered Sanji's smell. There was something really off.

There was a ring of Den Den Mushi and Zoro picked it up.

"Prince charming here, how can I help you?" Zoro joked and hoped it was Sanji at the other end of the line.  
"Haha really funny Marimo-kun...is there anyone else except you here? I want someone intelligent to talk to, not a plant like you..." Sanji answered with a similar, mocking tone in his voice.

"Sorry, I am the only one available at the moment. Everyone else are busy looking for some idiot who got lost...:"

"I DIDN'T GET LOST!" Sanji shouted,"There were just some marines after me...I think they didn't recognice me but they thought I was a spy from neighbouring island."

"What? Some marines made you run for it?" Zoro wondered.

"Hell no! It wasn't just some marines, but there are some pacifistas too! I saw at least four of them while running..." Sanji said in a serious tone. Pacifistas really meant trouble: maybe not for Luffy and Sanji who could finish them of with single hit but maybe for other members.

"Pacifistas? In here?" Zoro asked seriously and fell silent. Pacifistas made him remember his meeting with Bartholomew Kuma who almost managed to kill him with Luffy's fatigue.

"Yeah? Something bothering you, Muscle-head?" Sanji knew what was bothering Zoro but he said nothing.

"Nothing. Are you worried about me, Curly-eyebrowns?" Zoro teased.

"No way!" Sanji shouted and heard a door opening. Robin came in with Franky and looked at Zoro.

"Is it Cook-san?" Robin asked carefully and Zoro nodded.

"Is that voice...MY LOVELY ROBIN-SWAN?!" Sanji yelled and Zoro got to block his ears. Robin took the Den Den Mushi from Zoro.  
"Where are you?!" Robin asked and Franky looked rather stunned behind her back.

"Well I don't know exactly..."

"So you got lost after all." Zoro said and laughed.

"I DIDN'T! Look, I only know I ran off to this forest but I don't know my exact location."

"Could you sky walk up and take a look from there?" Robin suggested and they heard Sanji sigh slightly.

"Well, that's the problem...They shot my leg and one pacifista managed to graze my left side... I can't move properly..." Sanji said.

_Shit! I don't want to admit my wounds to Robin-swan of all people! And there is Zoro also! He must think I am weak now...But it is of no help if I try to hide my wounds._

"Okay. Long-nose-kun and Brook are already looking for you in the forest. I will contact Luffy, Navigator-san and Doctor-san too...they will help to find you...we need to think for a plan before we can leave this island and we need your information too."

"Okay! Don't worry, my dear Robin-swan, I am alright!" He tried to reassure Robin because he didn't want to worry a lady.

"You better be...but don't worry, we will find you in no time, bro!" Franky said but then they heard some voices from the Den Den Mushi,"Sanji, is everything alright in there?"

There was a moment of silence before they heard a very familiar voices of Usopp and Brook.

"They found me already! We will head back to the ship for now...what's wrong, Usoppu?" Sanji sighed.

"Sorry to say this but...you need a bath..." Usopp said and he pinched his long nose.

"Oh, sorry, I already got used to it..." Sanji laughed but he knew he needed a bath,"but I feel sorry for Chopper..."

"Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed at the other end and then the Den Den Mushi fell silent.

...

Usopp, Brook and Sanji returned back to ship pretty soon. Sanji was limbing his other leg slightly and he was holding his left side. But the worst part was the smell.

"What the hell happened to you, Ero-cook?" Zoro wondered but the strong swordman he was, he didn't bluck his nose from the smell.

"I met a skunk...Now I understand why they hate this smell so much..." Sanji sighed and managed to even chuckle slightly,"Is the bath free?"

"Yes it is, but maybe you should let Doctor-san check your wounds first?" Robin suggested but Sanji shoke his head.

"I don't think Chopper can stand my smell...I have to wash it off first..."

"Then go take a dip in the sea! You don't have to infect the smell to our bath too! It's enough our chef smells like a rotten animal!" Zoro preached but for once Sanji got to agree.

"Okay, Okay, I got your point Marimo! I also want my lovely ladies to have their own regular, feminine smell, not some disgusting smell!" Sanji said and he got ready to jump from the edge to the sea,"Could someone bring me a towel and some clean clothes? And maybe a soap would be nice too..."

"Leave it to me!" Franky said and raised his thumb up and Sanji jumped off to the sea.

Sanji used a lot of time trying to wash the smell off from him. His suit was totally ruined by the smell so he got to buy a new one. The smell didn't get off so easily and he noticed it when he returned on the deck and Luffy blocked his nose.

"Sanji! You stink! Go away!" Luffy ordered and everyone laughed.

"Just when we managed to find him? No way! Even though...You stink a lot, Sanji..." Nami tried to be polite but failed. Chopper blocked his nose because he had smelled the smell already far away.

"Did you have a fight with a skunk?" Chopper asked and tried to hold his breath.

"Well, not a fight exactly but I met one down at the town..."

"That's why I couldn't find you...The smell of the skunk covered your own smell..." Chopper said and sighed deeply.

"Sorry Chopper, I tried to wash it off but apparently the smell is not so easy to wash off..."

"It's okay, I will manage!" Chopper reassured while water was running out of his red eyes,"Sanji, are you wounded? I smell blood..." Sanji was surprised how their little doctor was able to separate the smell of blood from the smell of the skunk.

"Ah, yeah. But can you really handle this smell?" Sanji inquired and felt sorry for Chopper.

"I have to, I am the doctor after all!" Chopper said and looked pretty sure of himself.

"Well then, thank you, doctor-san." Sanji said and Chopper smiled.

"Calling me doctor doesn't make me happy, you idiot!"

Everyone laughed when Chopper was trying to hide his feeling of happiness.

...


	4. One stressed doctor

4th chapter! Yay! I was somehow suspicious to write about the skunk-thing but I think it fits the story, doesn't it? :_D But anyway, skunks are cute - at least in google images! :D I look forward to finishing this story! :))) But don't be scared, the story isn't over yet just because they found Sanji! The enemy is still to make his/her appearance :P

Sanji: Why me? I don't want to stink! All the ladies will avoid me...

...

"Let me take a look at your wounds. Come to the infirmary with me." Chopper ordered and they left the deck.

Sanji sat down and he felt really relieved he didn't have to stand anymore. Chopper locked the door after taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Okay, so were does it hurt?" Chopper asked professionally.

"Well, they shot my left leg and one pacifista managed to graze my left side with his beam-laser or something..." Sanji answered.

"Okay. Please remove your shirt and trousers so that I can take a closer look." Chopper ordered and Sanji followed the order without resistance. When he removed his shirt Chopper could smell the blood even better but also some burned flesh. He stared at the wound on Sanji's side and felt sorry for their chef. There was a nasty burn on his side and it looked pretty deep. Sanji gritted his teeth and moaned slightly from the pain.

"Okay, first I will give you some pain killers...That's one nasty wound you have in there..." Chopper pointed out.

"Is it that bad?" Sanji said and tried to sound normal regardless of the pain.

"It's not dangerous but it will be painful after couple of hours or so...And it might be painful when I clean the wound so try to bear it okay?" Sanji nodded slightly and gritted his teeth when Chopper injected him with strong painkiller.

"Okay, so this painkiller will make you feel nausea after a while and you will probably fall asleep soon after I have finished operating on you but I will let you rest here. I will start to operate on your wounds." Chopper informed and took out his equipment.

Soon after the operation Sanji fell asleep as Chopper had predicted. He closed the door of the infirmary behind him and sighed deeply. He saw the guestioning look on everyone's faces.

"Don't worry, he is fine. He just...needs some rest." Chopper said. He didn't want to make fun of Sanji by telling everyone about his wounds, even thought they were just "minor" wounds to their crew. Expecially the monster trio seemed to survive wounds no-one else could. Chopper thought they must have more than the average cat's nine lives.

"So did he tell anything?" Nami inquired. She got to know if Sanji had some vital information.

"Well, he didn't tell anything to me at least. Zoro, did he tell you something when you picked up the Den Den Mushi?" Chopper said and everyone turned to stare at Zoro.

"If I remember right, he said something about seeing pacifistas...he also said the marines didn't recognice him but thought of him as a spy from some other island..."

"Well it's good for us if they didn't recognice him...Apparently this town is famous about their public executions for criminals so we have to be extra careful not to get caught...There are no many pirates visiting the town because there are fake marines running on the streets and they don't want to get caught." Nami said.

"Fake marines?"Usopp asked,"How low!"

"But it seems to work well,"Robin had to admit.

"So how long does it take for the log to set?" Franky asked.

"Well I think it takes around four days because there is some public sea transport which goes to other island every fourth day." Nami guessed,"So we have about two more days to gather groceries and everything else we need but we need to be careful not to raise suspicious."

...

Sanji woke up in the evening. His side was pretty sore and he was feeling rather dizzy but otherwise he felt fine. There was no pain in his leg at least so he could walk properly again.

"Sanji! How are you feeling? You should stay in bed and rest even though you try to be a superman." Chopper worried.

"I am fine Chopper, I just need to get some fresh air." Sanji said and laughed when the small reindeer pinched his blue nose,"Sorry, the smell hasn't washed off, has it?" Chopper shook his head slightly and got a few steps further from Sanji.

Sanji took a deep inhale of fresh air. There was a shilly wind blowing and the sky was full of stars. Sanji took a cigarette and smoked it to calm his nerves.

"Cook-san! Are you alright?" Robin asked when she came behind the corner. Sanji blowed his smoke calmly.

"I am fine, Robin-swan!" He assured and Robin smiled slightly before she left Sanji to stand alone on the deck.

He stood there for a while, feeling someone was close-by. He soon noticed Zoro was sitting on the deck, eyes closed and focusing on something.

"What are you doing, Marimo-boy?" Sanji asked.

"Sitting." Was the simple answer.

"I can see that", Sanji stated,",Really, what are you doing?"

"Thinking,"Zoro answered shortly again.

"Thinking about what? You must be a rare plant if you are able to think..." Sanji joked and heard an annoyed breath escaping Zoro's mouth.

"Are you picking for a fight? Then I have to dissapoint you because Chopper ordered me not to fight with Ero-cook." Zoro ginned in the shadows of their mast.

"If he thinks I am not capable of kicking your ass because of a minor injury, he is wrong - -" Sanji tried to finish his sentence but Zoro interrupted him.

"That doesn't chance the fact I won't fight you now."

Sanji looked at Zoro, stunned at how their swordman was able to keep his calm this time.

"Okay, okay, then let's not fight. What were you thinking?" Sanji tried to ask again, but there was no answer.

"Is it about the shitty shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma?" Sanji asked directly and Zoro opened his right eye.

"Why do you think I am thinking about that guy?" Zoro inquired.

"Well...because there are pacifistas there is a chance the 'original one' is here also, meaning that Bear-guy could be here too."

"If he is here we only have to finish him off, right?" Zoro asked stupidly. Sometimes Zoro really resembled their captain.

"But..."Sanji started and was about to say something about what had happened between Zoro and Kuma but said nothing,"...Never mind. I will go back to sleep..."

"What were you going to say?" Zoro inquired but Sanji didn't answer. Instead he headed back towards infirmary.

"Hey...!" Zoro tried to stop Sanji but Sanji closed the door and went under covers to sleep. Zoro got the feeling Sanji got something to hide from him but he didn't know what.

...

The next morning was like hell to Sanji. His left side was burning and every move made him wince. His leg was fine but his side was in pain. Chopper seemed to notice it when he offered Sanji some more painkillers.

"Thank you Chopper, I really need them..." Sanji admitted. Chopper looked at Sanji, feeling a little sorry for him.

"Here. Take this, it will take around half an hour for the painkiller to have any effect but I hope it helps. Could I chance your bandages also? I hope the wound hasn't become inflamed."

"Yeah, sure," Sanji agreed and took of his shirt. He winced from the pain while lifting his shirt up and Chopper didn't miss it. He quickly removed the bandage and saw the wound was infected indeed.

"It has become inflamed so I need to clean it again. Please lay down on your right side,"Chopper ordered and Sanji followed doctor's orders. While Chopper cleaned the wound, Sanji was gritting his teeth not to complain about the pain. He knew the little doctor was doing his best not to cause his patients any pain but it still hurt.

Sanji felt a little better after half an hour but the pain was still there.

_Well, at least I will be able to cook..._

He headed towards the kitchen ands started to prepare some breakfast for everyone, just some basic sandwiches. Cooking felt pretty good for him because he could focuse on making food and he could forget the pain in his side. He was interrupted, however, when Zoro barged in.

"Is the breakfast ready yet?"

"It will be done soon, just sit down and wait and try to be patient."

"I am patient."

"No you are not."

"I am patient, just hungry."

"You are not patient but you might be hungry."

"Well you might be hungry as well if you had kept a watch all night."

"You? Keeping a watch? There must be an enemy hiding somewhere!"

"I am not that bad."

"Maybe you are not bad but you have got the habbit of falling asleep."

"I didn't fall asleep!"

"Then I didn't get lost!"

"So if I admit I fell asleep you will admit you got lost?"

"No way! The one falling asleep during his watch and getting lost is you, not me."

"I don't fall asleep, I am just resting my eye and when I get lost it is because of poor directions!"

"Yeah, and miracles happen!"

"You want to fight?"

"I was going to ask you the same!" Sanji shouted and attacked Zoro without hesitations. There was loud crashing sounds and shouting in the kitchen and everyone knew what was happening. Zoro didn't mind the short training session before breakfast and Sanji had to get rid of the stress. Sanji didn't mind the small pain he was feeling until Chopper rushed in and shouted from the bottom of his lugns.

"NO FIGHTING!"

Either of the fight-duo paid any attention to the small doctor who excused himself and left the two of them fighting alone. Outside their doctor sighed deeply and took a few deep breaths before leaving to his infirmary to look for anesthetic - for extreme situations you need extreme means.

It was a pure miracle their breakfast survived the battle in one piece on their table.

...


	5. Ruckus on Sunny-Go

Fifth chapter! :) I am really happy while writing these :) I hope I have managed to write these chapters well and I am eager to get some feedback :)

...

After breakfast Nami decided they should go to the town again, just to buy basic groceries and maybe something else they needed. In Nami's point of view she needed more clothes.

Because Sanji was suspected to be a spy from neighbouring island he had to make a shopping list for Nami. She left to town again with Luffy and Usopp, Chopper decided to stay at the ship and prepare some medicines. He also wanted to stay because of Sanji but he didn't say it out aloud so that he wouldn't upset their chef.

So Chopper, Sanji,Zoro, Brook,Franky and Robin stayed at the ship while Nami, Luffy and Usopp bought some food. Sanji suspected Luffy would try to buy a bunch of meat but he believed Nami could use her feminine power to kick some sense into their captain even though he was always defending himself saying "I am the captain so I get to decide what we eat!"

Sanji spent his time cleaning their kitchen. The kitchen was under his control and under his care so he needed to keep it clean. He cleaned the tables, washed all the dishes and sharpened his knives. He was humming all the time while doing so and he was smiling.

"Do you need some help, Sanji-san?" Brook asked and startled Sanji.

"Brook! I didn't see you coming! It's okay, I already finished cleaning," Sanji answered.

"Yohohoho! I just wanted to ask because I doubt your wounds are healed yet..." Brook said in a dark tone.

"Well they are not completely healed yet but they are already better. I can do my job as a chef at least!" Sanji assured and Brook smiled, or at least it felt like that because usually you can't say if a skeleton is smiling or not.

"You and Zoro-san are really something...you resemble each other really much..." Brook said to himself in a quiet voice but so that Sanji was able to hear what he said.

"Me? Similar to that guy?" Sanji wondered.

"Well, you both are extremely stubborn when it comes to resting and wounds," Brook explained.

"I have my job as a chef and I have to feed everyone. Marimo doesn't really have a reason to be stubborn..."

"But still you are like each other..."Brook said,"And your loyalty towards your captain is really something too." He was referring to Thriller Bark but Sanji didnt't realise that.

"Well, Luffy is an idiot and our job as his underlings is to protect our captain," Sanji tried to explain.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed and left the kitchen.

_What was that about? Well, it's Brook we are talking about..._

Sanji left the kitchen and he felt pretty tired so he went to take a nap. No-one would accuse him of being lazy after cleaning up that mess in the kitchen. Laying there, he tried to think of what he had seen in the town. It was weird there were pacifistas on such a small island and yet there were not only one but many of them. It was also weird that one pacifista had managed to graze him with his beam or something similar because he could handle one pacifista with ease and even thought there would have been four of them, he should have been able to dodge the attack.

_Maybe it was the real deal...That shitty shichibukai...Sending me to Okama-island of all places! Luffy is lucky bastard, I should have been the one to land on the All-womans island...Well, maybe not, because I wouldn't have trained at all when there would have been beautiful ladies surrounding me and I wouldn't be nearly as strong as I am now..._

...

Nami, Luffy and Usopp returned with huge bag of food on Luffy's back. At least Luffy was being a gentleman and not asking for Nami to carry all their shoppings.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami shouted and waved at Sanji,"We brought the groceries you asked for!"

"Thank you, Nami-san!" Sanji shouted and waved back at her.

"What's with that stupid grin on your face, Curly-eyebrowns?"

It was Zoro, of course.

"It's not stupid! Who are you to judge my smile...Prince Charming?" Sanji chuckled and realised Zoro was getting pissed off.

"One stupid nickname again? You have no imagination..." Zoro sighed with a grin.

"One stupid nicknamew which was invented by one green bastard..."

"Oh? Who is this green bastard you are referring to?" Zoro inquired.

"Oh? You don't know? I am talking to him at the moment,"

"Oh? Really? Is there an invisible man in front of me?"

"Absalom? No, we left him back in Thriller Bark...and besides, he had no green hair, haramaki and three swords,"

"That description sounds familiar somehow,"

"Oh? Really? EVERYONE, WE HAVE GOT AN IDIOT ON THE SHIP!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I just said the truth, nothing else," Sanji grinned but Chopper interrupted them just when they were going to start a fight.

"Sanji, you are not allowed to fight! Doctor's orders!" Chopper ordered and Sanji could do nothing else than follow his orders,"Thank you,Sanji." Chopper said and left back to infirmary after Sanji and Zoro had calmed down and busied themselves with something else: Sanji was organizing groceries and starting to prepare some dinner, Zoro went up to the crows nest to train.

It didn't take a long time for Sanji to prepare a meal for nine members of their crew and soon everyone gathered to the kitchen to eat. The dinner was as messy as always and soon Sanji noticed he was cleaning the kitchen, the second time that day.

"Really, why does our crew have to be like this?!" Sanji cursed by himself. He heard cheerful laughing from the deck: apparently everyone else were having fun and playing something only kids would play.

_Well, pirates life is rough...we need to have fun ones in a while and forget about the danger of being captured and killed the next day..._

"Hey Zoro, how can you sleep?!" Luffy wondered,"It's a perfect day to enjoy our time!"

"I am not sleeping, I am just resting my eye", Zoro said,"And if I enjoy my time by resting my eye, isn't it okay?"

"It's not okay! You have to come and play with us! Captain's orders!" Luffy ordered and Zoro sighed.

"Yeah! Zoro, Captain tells you to come to play with us!" Usopp said while running around their mast.

"I wont't play with you! Let me continue sleeping!"

"So you were sleeping!" Luffy said and grinned.

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were indeed, Zoro-kun!" Usopp shouted.

"Enough! I will kill you and go back to sleep!" Zoro yelled and attacked Luffy and Usopp.  
"Whooooaaaaa! Zoro is angry!" Luffy shouted with a stupid grin on his face.

"Captain, save me!" Usopp shouted and did his best to get away from Zoro and hide somewhere. Usopp was best at hiding, after all. He runned to the kitchen and begged for Sanji to hide him.

"Please Sanji, save me, hide me!"

"There is a perfect spot to hide between the wall and the cabinet," Sanji advised and Usopp hid himself just before Zoro came into the kitchen.

"Have you seen Usopp?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe I have, maybe I haven't" Sanji joked.

"I have no time to play with you!" Zoro said and was about to leave the kitchen when he noticed something,"Usopp, your nose is blowing your cover."

Zoro was about to attack Usopp who had no place to run but he was interrupted by a kick on his head.

"NO FIGHTING IN THE KITCHEN!" Sanji ordered and kicked both of the idiots out,"STAY OUT OF HERE!"

He didn't seem to remember he had fight Zoro in the kitchen himself.

...

Next morning they started to prepare to leave from the island to face new adventures.

"This island was boring..." Luffy complained,"No mystery caves, no treasures, nothing!"

"Don't complain! At least we got out of here in one piece!" Nami stated and gave Luffy an evil glare,"Well, treasure would have been nice since we are running out of money..."

"Ah? We are running out of money?! Does it mean no more meat?! Listen up, everyone, as your captain I should tell you are spending a way too much money!"

Everyone stared at Luffy and Nami punched him.

"Most of the money goes to your share of food!"

"Yeah, Luffy! Think of how much you eat! Chopper, could you operate his stomach and take most of it off?" Sanji said.

"Of course I could, but Luffy is a rubber-man so his stomach would only strech. It would be of no use." Chopper sighed deeply. He had already considered the operation but he had realised that it would be only a waste of his time. And as you probably know, doctor's time is expensive.

Everyone was happy they could finally get away from the marine base which was a threat to them: no-one wanted to die in public execution ceremony.

"Hey did you know that Zoro was close to dying in public execution?" Luffy asked and everyone felt pretty curious.

"Luffy! They don't have to know it!" Zoro tried to stop it but it was of no use.

"Really?!" Nami inquired and wanted to know the details,"When? Where? Why?"

"Oi Luffy..." Zoro tried to stop Luffy again but no-one listened to him.

"Back in East Blue, before Nami joined our crew. There was this one guy with an axe...I can't remember his name...but he was an idiot! Zoro was tied up and those guys tricked him that if he could survive a month there, they would let him go. Luckily I heard about the plot and I saved him!"

"When you say ' I saved him' it sounds pretty much like I was some sort of loser! I just projected that girl..." Zoro interrupted the conversation.

"So it's true then?" Nami asked from Zoro and Zoro blushed slighly: Zoro of all people, blushing!

"Wasn't Zoro the first one to join our crew?" Franky asked.

"Yeah! But he was pretty stubborn, he didn't want to be known as a pirate! But I was more stubborn and I won him over!" Everyone sighed deeply.

"Well, we know our captain and how stubborn he can be..." Nami said and Robin chuckled and soon most of the members were laughing loudly.

"You gave me two options! Dying there or joining your one-man pirate crew!" Zoro tried to defend himself but no-one heard him expect Luffy.

Their laughing was cut short when pacifista appeared on the deck and many other pacifista's surrounded their ship.

"No way..." Usopp cursed with a scared tone in his voice and his legs started to shake.

...


	6. The battle

Sixth chapter! Maybe some of you are cursing like "Yeah, finally some action!" :D But I thought I should write something to back the story and the fight up :) And don't worry, there will be ZoSan too :D You just have to be patient with me ^^

...

Their laughing was cut short when pacifista appeared on the deck and many other pacifistas surrounded their ship.

"No way..." Usopp cursed with a scared tone in his voice and his legs started to shake.

"Pacifistas..." Chopper cried,"...and so many of them!"

"Yosh! Everyone, we have to fight!" Luffy shouted and grinned widely. He knew he could defeat pacifista with one blow but he doubted if Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Franky, Robin and Brook were able to finish them off so easily. He thought he should get rid of as many as he could as fast as he could.

"Zoro, Sanji! Let's handle this quickly!" He ordered and Zoro and Sanji understood his point.

"Nami-san, Robin-swan! I will protect you with my life!" Sanji promised.

"Your life itself is not going to protect them!" Zoro argued.

"I am not going to lose to you anymore!" Sanji stated and attacked the first pacifista. There was a loud bang when the pacifista broke down and was sent flying towards cliff.

Everyone started to fight. Luffy used gear second from the start to finish their enemies of quickly. Usopp tangled one pacifista down with his Midori Boshi Sargasso and Chopper gave the tangled pacifista a finishing blow under its jaw with Heavy point. Nami created some thunder clouds and at least slowed few pacifista down so that Robin and Franky were able to finish them off. Brook froze some pacifista so that they couldn't move and then finished them off with other members. The monster trio was something else, however, when they kicked, punched and cutted them and managed to finish them off with one blow only. Luffy took care of many pacifistas and Sanji and Zoro were trying to keep up with his speed and almost succeeded. Sanji send pacifistas flying trough the air and Zoro cutted them into pieces. Soon they were out of breath but they seemed to enjoy the fight against pacifistas. Maybe it was a routine for them not to leave an island without any trouble.

Sanji got few changes to be a hero. He saved Nami-san once but he also managed to save some other members from few injuries. Zoro and Luffy were busy taking care of pacifistas and didn't pay much of attention to their surroundings so it was Sanji's job to take care no-one else got hurt.

It seemed like they were going to win even though there were more pacifistas coming. They had gotten stronger but pacifistas hadn't since they are only robots and the one making them had been focusing on the amount of pacifistas, not the quality. It was strange there was no normal marine soldiers attacking but maybe they didn't want to danger normal soldiers when their enemy was the legendary Strawhats.

Zoro felt like fighting was too easy to his liking but he didn't complay as long as they got out of the island alive. Sanji felt pretty much the same. Everyone got the feeling they were going to win the fight and even Usopp was smiling slightly. Well, he was smiling before one pacifista shot him with beam.

"Usopp!" Nami shouted and rushed next to the sniper.

"I am fine! It just grazed my arm!" Usopp said and tried to assure he was fine. The arm was his shooting arm, however, meaning he could no longer use his weapon. Chopper appeared next to him soon and quickly looked at the long-nosed man's wound.

"It' not bad, but we don't have time to heal it now! Hide somewhere, that's you speciality, isn't it?" Chopper informed and Usopp nodded.

There were no more pacifistas coming but then the marine soldiers attacked them from the sea. Dealing with normal humans felt pretty easy after dealing such a monsters. They still had few pacifistas to take care of and one ship full of marines.

They continued attacking. Luffy, Sanji and Zoro were taking care of pacifistas and everyone else took care of the marines. Hurting normal marine soldiers was easy and soon almost every soldier was uncabable to fight anymore.

"Come on everyone, we can handle them!" Nami shouted, "This is a piece of cake compared to our earlier fights!"

...

Not even one member of the small pirate crew understood what was going on. They went on injuring the soldiers but it seemed like they returned back to fighting a little later without even a skratch. One marine got his arm almost cut of by Brook but then he was soon attacking Franky with his injured arm which was now healed. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were starting to feel a little exhausted but they had no trouble to hold back pacifistas.

"Luffy! Something is going on here!" Robin shouted,"It's like these marines injuries are healing!"

"AH?!" Luffy wondered but well, Luffy wasn't really clever enough to figure out what was going on. Usopp decided that since enemies didn't pay any attention to him he could try to figure out what was going on. He took field classes and started to follow moves of one injured soldier. He soon noticed he was heading a little further away from the ongoing fight and then one pacifista appeared next to him, touched him and then the soldier went back to the battle field.

"Everyone! It looks like one pacifista is different from the others! The injured marines goes to him and he heals them just by touching them!"

"WHAT?!" Zoro shouted, "So simply we just have to kill the different one among other pacifistas and then marines won't be able to heal!"

"Oh even a plant could think that much!" Sanji mocked.

"I will kick your ass later, Mr Nosebleed!" Zoro threatened and grinned,"If you haven't noticed, we have a fight going on!"

"I know that!" Sanji cursed and headed towards one pacifista. He was planning on taking care of it like he had took care of many other pacifistas but this time when his leg made contact with pacifistas chest, a pain flamed through his leg and he was sent flying.

_That's no normal pacifista!_

He was about to warn everyone and try to take care of it when he saw the pacifista take his glove of and he realised that he was facing the paw-paw man, shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma.

_This is going to be trouble!_

"HEY!" Sanji shouted and tried to warn everyone,"THIS GUY IS THE REAL DEAL! HE IS - - " he didn't have time to finish his sentence nor did he have time to wonder what were those small, red bubbles heading towards Nami and Robin.

"NAMI, ROBIN, WATCH OUT!" He shouted speeded to push Nami out of the way and step in front of Robin to cover her.

He felt the flaming pain and he started to scream. He fell down to his knees and tried to catch his breath,"Shit!"

Zoro was attacking the shichibukai and Luffy was trying to handle the normal pacifistas. Now the bear-guy had no time to heal other soldiers so Chopper, Brook and others got time to finish the soldiers off.

"Are you alright, Sanji?" Chopper inquired.

"Yeah, there is no wound at least...I wonder what he did..." Then he remembered those guys back in Thriller Bark telling about what had happened to Zoro.

_The red bubble...He has been taking the pain from marines the same way as he did to Luffy in Thriller Bark...that's why they get better when touching him...but all the pain and wounds should go somewhere...these red bubbles? They are like bullets of pain forhaps?_

Sanji stood up carefully. Nothing had been broken and he had no visible wound so he should be able to fight yet.

"Sanji-kun..." Nami said carefully and apparently tried to stop him but Sanji just smiled at her.

"I will go to help them with those pacifista and with that shichibukai, you stay here and do not let those red bubbles hit you, got it?"

Nami noticed it would have been of no use to say something to stop Sanji so she simply nodded and Sanji sprang next to Zoro.

"How are you keeping up?" Sanji asked. The situation was bad and they had no time to argue with each other and he hoped Zoro noticed it too.

"This guy is a pain in the ass..." Zoro cursed. The shichibukai launched some red bubbles flying again but Sanji and Zoro avoided them easily. Luffy was dealing with pacifistas.

"If I distract him, will you cut him?" Sanji suggested and Zoro raised an eyebrown.

"You? Teamworking with me? I think world is gonna end..." They still managed to joke in that situation,"Okay. But be careful and do not let..." He was going to continue his sentence but Sanji knew what he was going to say.

"...those red bubbles touch you I know...Maybe they are not bad when they are so small but..."

"...but...?"

"...nothing...less talk, more action!" Sanji said and attacked the shichibukai agressively. Maybe he could get rid of the guy even without Marimo's help. He kicked the shichibukai to his side but there was no reaction at all. He used Diable Jambe to have more force into his kicks and it seemed to work but not enough. He used his full speed so that the shichibukai could not keep up with him and then he tried to do as much damage as he could. With every hit he felt pain because shichibukai's body was made of something really strong. He realised he had no chance to win but he had to admit Zoro was probably able to cut him.

Just then he noticed Bartholomew Kuma was trying to attack Zoro. Zoro wasn't moving and Kuma was moving closer slowly while Sanji tried to slow him down.

"ZORO! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Sanji shouted but it had no effect on Zoro,"Shit, do I have to take care of everything by myself?!" Sanji cursed and tried to get Luffy's attention but Luffy was busy dealing with pacifistas: there were now more of them coming and everyone had to join the battle again. The situation was getting out of hand and their second strongest man was just standing there.

_I will remember this, trust me you Marimo-boy!_

...


	7. Touch of the paw

Seventh chapter! Hopefully you are reading this story till the end :D I will finish this story soon, but I have to go for trip for a few days tomorrow so I won't be able to write :/ I try to write as much as possible today and end this story during Monday and Tuesday! :)

...

The fight was getting out of hand. There were more pacifistas coming but now marines were injured and stayed injured too. Sanji was trying to slow that shitty shichibukai down before he could reach Zoro.

_This is no time to sleep for some idiot! _

Zoro was starting to realise the situation and he started to back off a little and to calm himself down. He got to cut that shichibukai!

"ZORO! WAKE UP ALREADY! IT'S NO TIME TO FALL IN COMA!" Sanji shouted and turned to stare at Zoro. That was his mistake because while he did so, Bartholomew Kuma touched him with his paw.

Sanji felt the slight touch and was scared that he would be sent back to Okama-hell again but then he realised he was still there. Time was standing still and everything was in slow motion in his eyes. He could see Bear-guy's paw on his hand and soon he saw the red bubble surround him and the pain flashed trough him. He tried to get out of the bubble but it was of no-use. Soon he wasn't able to move anymore and one of the monster trio was down.

"SANJI!" Zoro shouted in panic because he was the only one who knew what had happened. Their chef was bleeding but he was breathing.

Maybe it was the scary though of losing one of the members but soon after their cook fell unconcious on the ground, Zoro cutted the shichibukai badly enough for him not to be able to move. Bartholomew Kuma stood still for a while but then he started to slowly head back towards the island and every pacifista followed him. They were giving up because even Barthlomew Kuma realised they were going to lose at this rate.

"We are withdrawing. For now at least. We will meet again, Roronoa Zoro."

...

The fight seemed to be over. Everyone tried to catch their breath expect Brook who had no lungs. Franky was staring at all the damage their ship, his masterpiece, had suffered and he cried there on the deck feeling sorry for their brave ship. Nami holded Sanji's head on her lap but it was a shame Sanji was unconcious at the moment.

"How is he?" Chopper asked when he came to chech Sanji. He could see Sanji got some bad wounds but he wasn't going to die.

"He has been unconcious for...about five minutes I guess?" Nami guessed,"He just...fell down..." Chopper nodded and started to stop the bleedings and bandage Sanji's wounds.

"We have to take him to the infirmary, but first we have to cover his wounds and try to slow down the bleeding,"Chopper said,""Anyone else hurt?"

"I am alright, but Usopp was shot with beam and I think Zoro got injured too but most of us have mostly skratches and well...we are exhausted..." Nami sighed and Chopper nodded.

"I will check all of you soon,"Chopper said and changed into heavy point to carry Sanji but fell down to his knees,"Sorry, exhaustion must have hit me too."

"May I help you?" Zoro offered to everyone's surprise.

"Well, I should get Sanji to the infirmary and check everyone..."

"I can carry Ero-cook if that's what you are going to ask,"Zoro said and Nami gave him a surprised glare.

"You of all people, carrying Sanji-kun?" She laughed but Zoro was serious. He picked the chef up, maybe a little roughly.

"Be careful Zoro, he is wounded!" Chopper told him and Zoro nodded slightly and started to walk. Chopper was about to check the others, firstly Usopp when he saw Zoro clutching his side.

"ZORO, THE SHIP IS OVER THERE!" Chopper shouted because he knew a minor bruise wouldn't stop their swordman. Everyone laughed expect Zoro who was heading towards the wrong direction and Sanji who was unconcious.

Zoro layed Sanji down on the infirmary bed and Sanji hissed in pain. Zoro knew what Sanji was going trough and he felt sorry for him even though he knew he was strong enough to handle it.

"Is it...over...?" He heard a quiet voice, almost a whisper. Sanji was concious again,"Is...everyone alright...?"  
"Everyone are fine, it's you who got the biggest bang to his head," Zoro tried to joke a little and Sanji managed a small smile.

"Good"," Sanji said and closed his eyes for a moment. It felt like he wasn't going to say anything else but he did, only half-concious, however,"I think I...understand you better...Thriller Bark..." Zoro understood what the words meant but he said nothing about it. At least not then.

"You. Rest. Me. Go. Help,"He said and Sanji laughed but the pain made him clutch his chest. Soon after he fell unconcious again.

"Idiot. Get some rest will you?" Zoro said in a strict voice and left the infirmary.

...

Chopper was bandaging Usopp's arm and Robin was cleaning Nami's cuts. Chopper quickly glanced at Zoro. There was a nasty looking but not dangerous cut in his left side of the stomach.

"I need to clean and bandage your wound too, Zoro."

"Don't bother, take care of Ero-cook first, will you? You know I won't die while you are doing so." Chopper was silent for a momentbut then he nodded and headed towards the ship. Usopp whined and asked for painkillers but Chopper said his wound was not so serious: he would only be wasting his medicines.

"Our great warrior of sea, complaining about a minor injury?" Zoro teased.

"No law says that warriors can't complain, only samurais do so..." Usopp answered and Robin chuckled behind him.

"Yeah yeah..." Zoro sighed and looked around them. There were many pacifistas on the ground, unmoving,"Hey Franky! Could you use parts of pacifistas for something?"

"Zoro, have you grown brains during the two years we were on our separate ways?" Franky teased,"Of course I can use them for something! Anyone volunteering to help me pick some parts?"

"I can give you a helping hand, Franky-san*!" Brook said and offered his hand. His right hand had been torned off during the fight.

"It's no time to joke, we have to leave before they call some reinforcements!" Nami ordered and Franky took Brook's hand and put it back to it's place so that they could quickly get to work.

...

They got off the island as soon as possible but it took some time for Franky to fix their ship so that they could leave. The sun was already getting below the horizon and Nami was preparing some food for their exhausted crew. She had bought even some meat for a barbeque for Luffy's delight. Sanji woke up to all the noises everyone made while celebrating and tried to get out of the bed because he didn't remember getting injured but it wasn't hard for him to notice the pain which forced him to stay down. He couldn't remember what had happened, all he remembered was the pain he had felt before he had lost conciousness.

He heard a door of the infirmary open and he thought it was Chopper who came to check him so he lifted himself up, slowly and carefully, but saw only someone who resembled cactus with his green, spiky hair.

"Oh, you are awake," Zoro said in a low tone.

"Oh, you realised it", Sanji answered with irony,"Well who in their right minds could sleep hearing all these noises?"

"You are as sarcastic as ever," Zoro joked and Sanji smiled.

"And you are as idiot as ever," Sanji said and clutched his chest. Breathing and talking hurt but he didn't want to show he was in pain in front of Zoro.

"Are you alright?" Zoro asked to Sanji's surprise,"Should I get Chopper to check you?" Even thought they fought often Zoro knew immediately when Sanji got pains.

"What's wrong with you, being friendly all the sudden? No you don't have to bother Chopper," Sanji wondered and got up from the bed even though he was hurting all over.

"Chopper told you to stay in bed and rest," Zoro said,"You don't have to be so stubborn. Everyone, expecially me, knows you are in no condition to leave bed yet."

Sanji was surprised how Zoro spoke to him without anger in his voice. Sanji sat down and took a few deep breaths before talking.

"Yeah, I think you know pretty well..." He tried to laugh but it hurt so he didn't.

"I take that you know what happened..." Zoro said, maybe a little sadly,"...back in Thriller Bark..." Sanji nodded.

"Well, I heard it, I didn't see it because you knocked me out pretty well", he smiled,"but I heard the story from two guys who had seen the whole scene."

Sanji was somehow scared of how Zoro would react but he could see Zoro smiling.

"Then only you, Brook, those two and that shichibukai knows the thurth about what happened..." Zoro said.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, I can keep a secret..." Sanji promised because he understood why Zoro didn't want others to know about it,"...and we have to hide the truth from our captain expecially because well...he is an idiot..." Zoro chuckled and took a few steps to leave the room when Sanji stopped him.

"Actually...could you ask Chopper to come here? I think I need some painkillers..." Zoro just laughed and left the infirmary.

"CHOPPER, ERO-COOK NEEDS YOU!" He shouted and everyone fell silent.

_You didn't have to shout it! Now it looks like I am dying over here, you idiot! _

...

* When Brook says he can offer Franky a helping hand, there is a reference to Derek Landy's book series "Skullduggery Pleasant". Just thought to let you know, it's really good book series! :3


	8. A friend or foe?

Eight chapter! Okay, so this chapter is still "safe" for those who don't like ZoSan for some reason and from the 9th chapter - there will be ZoSan, maybe in the beginning only slight BL and hints and in the last chapter there will be *badambam bam* the reason why many yaoi-lovers are reading this I guess? XD I think about writing 11 chapters :) I will leave for a trip today so next chapters have to wait till Monday :/

...

The next day came and they were heading towards the next island. Luffy was keeping a watch because he could be the first to notice if the reinforcements were coming or following them. Sanji got up and wanted to prepare meal for everyone: Luffy agreed but everyone else, expecially Chopper, told him not to. Because Sanji was a better patient than Zoro, he did as the doctor told him to and he took it easy for a one day at least, smoking on the deck of Thousand Sunny or resting. He got bored quickly because he was used to spending time while either making food or cleaning the kitchen after meals.

_This is frustfrating...What should I do?_

"Oh, you are up already?" Zoro startlet him when he came from behind the corner but he tried his best not to look scared.

"Oh, you are awake for once?" Sanji answered with irony and blowed his smoke. There was a short silence between them.

"Did our doctor approve this?" Zoro asked carefully.

"Well, he said I should rest for a week but he said I can get out of the bed if I feel like it but if I get tired or if it hurts I have to go back," Sanji informed.

"Normal people would be unable to move for a week or so but it doesn't mean we are not normal humans...even though we are a part of monster trio it doesn't mean we can't get tired or feel pain. Luffy is no normal human so he is not like us," Zoro said.

"Whoa, are you a genius or something? I thought you were not able to think!" Sanji teased.

"Maybe I am a genius after all," Zoro answered. He thought Sanji was serious.

"Hey, it was a joke," Sanji admitted. They stared at each other and started to laugh. Well, it wasn't a good idea for Sanji, who clutched his side and his breathing got heavy.

"Hey, are you alright?" Zoro worried.

_Zoro is being somehow paranormally friendly...but so am I..._

"I am fine, I don't need one Prince Charming worrying over me..." Sanji said and cursed under his breath.

"Should I get Chopper?"

"No, it's alright", Sanji assured," I will just go back to bed and rest a little and it will be fine..." He didn't want to be weak in front of Zoro so he decided to go back to the infirmary to catch his breath.

Zoro just looked calmly how Sanji closed the door of the infirmary behind him. He knew he had hid his pain too back after Thriller Bark, just like Sanji, and he knew how bad it felt but he knew their chef would not talk to him since they had been rivals for such a long time. He only hoped the idiot wouldn't push himself too hard and open his wounds. If Zoro had managed with the pain, it didn't necessary have to mean Sanji had to manage too.

...

The next day Sanji was already allowed to prepare a meal for everyone, but just one meal of that day. Chopper knew Sanji should be resting but he also knew the chef would get bored and soon he would be picking a fight with Zoro: everyone knew how easy it was to annoy Zoro. Even thought their swordman had been paranormally friendly to everyone and expecially to Sanji, Chopper could never know when he was fighting with Sanji again. Even verbal fights were no good for Sanji at the moment. Everyone did their best to keep their chef busy doing some small tasks but in the end it wasn't much of a help. He got bored anyway and soon he was trying to make the kitchen shine.

_This is really frustfrating...everyone are trying to make me feel at ease but I can't when I know I have my responsibilies as the chef of this ship..._

Soon he had to take a break and sit down because he was exhausted and out of breath.

_Shit!_

He even felt a slightly dizzy but he thought he could manage with it. It wasn't the first time in his life he was injured but it was the first time he had as severe injuries as then. He couldn't imagine what Zoro had to go trough back then when he had been injured lot worse than Sanji. He felt respect towards their swordman but didn't want to admit it.

He tried to continue cleaning but he felt a tearing pain from his shoulder: he had reopened one of his wounds. He felt blood oozing trough his shirt and he knew he should ask Chopper's help but he didn't want to. He kept the pressure on the opened wound and hoped for the bleeding to stop. It didn't stop and he knew he had to shallow his pride and go to Chopper. But he didn't want everyone to see his bloodied form, expecially his lovely ladies should not see him like that.

It was just at that moment when Zoro decided to walk into the kitchen to steal some sake from the weakened chef. He saw the blood immediately.

"I will get Chopper!" He said but Sanji stopped him.

"Wait! Don't tell everyone like you did last time, okay?" Sanji asked carefully and saw Zoro nod his head slightly. Soon Zoro came back with the little doctor who looked at Sanji with anger.

"I told you not to push yourself too hard!" The small doctor preached and took a look at the wound," I have to fetch my medical equipment, I will be back soon. Zoro, could you please look after him?" Chopper asked. He knew even thought they were rivals they could cope with each other in a situations like these.

Zoro noticed Sanji was getting rather pale and he wasn't keeping the pressure on the wound anymore.

"I can press the wound, okay?" Zoro suggested and gently took of Sanji's shirt to press the bloodied shirt on the wound. Sanji gave up and let Zoro do what he wanted.

"When have you become so...nice?" Sanji inquired with a small chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know...you are not the same Marimo..."

"Hey, is loosing blood bad to your state of mind, Mr Nosebleed?"

"Ha ha, really funny, but I was being serious."

"Maybe I learned some manners during those two years?"

"Well they weren't table manners you learned..."

"Are you mocking me?"

"What if I am?"

"I won't fight you now but believe me, after you have healed I will kick your ass!"

"Was that a threat?" Sanji asked and smiled.

...

After the bleeding stopped, Chopper ordered Sanji to rest and Sanji didn't refuse. He didn't want to reopen his wound yet again: he had to heal as soon as possible to be able to cook again and feed their crew, expecially their captain who has no patience when it comes to food. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to make enough food for Luffy in a short time. Well, their captain was always asking for "small snacks" but Sanji refused. Well, it looked like Luffy had learned some respect towards food since he had spent his two years training and getting his food by himself.

Sanji got bored laying on the bed soon but he knew he had to rest. Well, he had to go out once in a while to smoke because Chopper would kill him if he would smoke in his infirmary. Well, as a doctor Chopper didn't like the fact Sanji was smoking but he didn't want to get too intervened in someone's personal life. Robin brought him lots of books which she thought would interest him but Sanji was more interested of her company. He wasn't interested of the company of Zoro, however, but Zoro spent a lot of time in the infirmary: he was mostly sleeping there because no-one dared to bother the two of them in the infirmary and no-one even suspected Zoro would only go there to sleep. Sanji did say nothing about it because he didn't care if the swordman was there "resting his eye" or not. He thought it was somehow nice how they were comfortable with each other's company nowadays, it seemed like they were friends, not rivals.

_Zoro, my friend? I make myself laugh! _

But he had to admit he liked the idea of them getting along after all these years in the same piratecrew.

...


	9. What's wrong with us?

I am back to writing! :) I had a nice trip :3 So here goes the 9th chapter already! :D So in this chapter there will be slight BL and hints of ZoSan so watch out! :) And I remind you that I would love to hear your ideas of what I should write in my fanfics or if you would like to have a story with some specific person's POV :) But here goes this chapter! :) Hope you will send feedback :3 This chapter is maybe a little bit shorter than the other chapters, but the last two chapters will be longer than normal chapters! :) Next chapter will be out as soon as possible! :3

...

Sanji was surprised at how well he got along with Zoro. Their swordman kept him some company when he was awake and this time he didn't come to the infirmary just to sleep in there. Somehow it also annoyed Sanji how they didn't fight with each other anymore but he got to wait for his healing to do so anyway. It took all of his patience to just lay down and wait his wounds to heal while every minute felt like hour.

Luckily he also spent some time outside the infirmary. He sat there on the deck and looked how their crewmembers fooled around: Luffy wanting to play something and Usopp being the master in hide-and-seek. Nami asking Luffy to be more quiet while she was trying to draw maps and Robing was trying to read. Sanji just laughed and everyone, expecially Nami and Robin, were surprised how he didn't get angry with those who bothered his lovely ladies.

"This is going beyond my understanding..." Nami sighed and Robin chuckled next to her. It wasn't enough that Sanji didn't defend his ladies but he was also acting friendly towards Zoro. They thought something had changed between the two men but they said nothing. Robing thought that it might have something to do with Thriller Bark but said nothing because she felt like she shouldn't gossip about the events.

...

One week after they had left the island, Sanji's wounds were already much better. Chopper said there should be no danger for his wounds to reopen anymore but he advised Sanji to be careful. Their chef was happy to get back to work and have his routine back to normal. He was careful, however, not to stress himself too much at first and to his surprise Zoro volunteered to help him to clean the kitchen. Zoro didn't even dare to ask if he could help with cooking because he doubted their chef would allow it.

"Why did you bother to help me, Prince Charming?" Sanji teased and saw how Zoro tried to keep his temper. New nickname was something he simply hated apparently.

"I just thought you should not stress yourself too much yet, Skunk-boy," Zoro answered with the same irony in his voice and Sanji got pissed off.

"I am not Skunk-boy!" Sanji blurted. He didin't like his new nickname too.

"Then I am not Prince Charming!"

"Fine, I got your point! Do we have a deal?" Sanji suggested.

"Okay, Ero-cook!" Zoro said and Sanji almost smiled.

"Now when you think about it, Ero-cook is pretty good nickname..."

"Oh?Are you praising me?"

"No I am not! I am simply saying 'Ero-cook' is better nickname than Skunk-boy!"

"Yeah Yeah, I understand..."

"Oh? A plant understood me?" Sanji joked.

"I am not a plant!" Zoro almost shouted.

"Then what's wrong with your hair?"

"What's wrong with your eyebrowns?"

They stared at each other for a while before Sanji sighed deeply.

"There will be no answer for these guestions I guess?"

They chucled slightly and got back to work. The silence between them was comfortable and neither of them was scared that another would do a surprise attack.

After they had cleaned the kitchen, Zoro went up to the crows nest to train and Sanji went to ask if Nami or Robing would like to have some small snack.

"My ladies!" Sanji shouted,"Would you like to have something?!" Something seemed to amuse Robin and Nami about Sanji and they started to laugh when he came closer to them,"Something on my face?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong, Sanji-kun!" Nami giggled,"Nothing for me, at least!" Sanji turned to face Robin who was slighlty chuckling.

"Coffee for me, perhaps?"

"I will make it with joy! I will be back soon!" Sanji promised and headed towards the kitchen to prepare some coffee for Robin. Nami and Robin had behaved somehow suspiciously before but Sanji was not one to judge ladies. Of course he would love to know what had been so funny but somehow he didn't want to know.

Sanji returned soon to bring some coffee for Robin.

"Here is your coffee, my dear Robin-swan,"Sanji said and gave her the coffee.

"Arigatou, cook-san," Robin thanked.

"The pleasure is all mine!" Sanji said and smiled away. He looked at Robin taking a sip of her coffee. Then he started to think if the idiot up in the crows nest would like to have something to drink. Of course their Marimo wouldn't mind having some sake in the middle of his training but on the other hand it would be something he had never done before. Then he decided to come up with an excuse to give Marimo some drinks and he climbed up their mast.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked, somehow annoyed that someone dared to disturb his training but then he saw the sake bottle,"There is no way that bottle is for me, is there?" Sanji laughed a little.

"Actually it is for you," Sanji said and offered the bottle to Zoro. He didn't bother to climb up to the crows nest so he just hang there on the trapdoor, keeping himself there with his hands only. Even thought he didn't want to use his hands they were stronger than average humans so he had no trouble keeping himself there. Zoro took the bottle carefully and opened it.

"Why did you voluntarily give me this?" Zoro inquired.

"I just wanted to say 'thank you' I guess..."

"For what?"

"For you helping me clean the kitchen. I know it's weird but I thought you would like it. Thank you for your hard work"

Zoro looked at the bottle, then he looked at Sanji.

"Thank you." Zoro said and took a mouthfull of sake.

Sanji was about to leave when Zoro stopped him.

"Sanji", he said in a gently tone,"What's wrong with us?" Sanji was somehow surprised at the guestion.

"What do you mean?" Sanji inquired even though he knew what the other man meant.

"Well...we should be fighting...it's somehow paranormal for me to help you with your duties and you bringing me sake..."

"Maybe we have changed?"

"You mean we have grown up?" Zoro suggested.

"Maybe, maybe not..." Sanji said and gave Zoro a genuine smile, " There is nothing wrong with us, Marimo."

"Yeah, maybe, Ero-cook..." Zoro said in a somehow annoyed tone.

_What did I do to annoy him?_

"Well, I will take my leave then..." Sanji said when the silence grew unbearable and closed the door and left one astonished Marimo standing there and forgetting where his training was left of to.

...


	10. Ladies man in trouble

Tenth chapter! :D To make myself clear, there will be "proper" ZoSan pairing in this chapter so if someone doesn't like it - leave now! And if you love ZoSan like I do, please enjoy! :3 It's really difficult for me to write these yaoi-scenes because I am blushing and laughing all the time :_D But I hope I succeeded :3

...

There was few days of silence between Zoro and Sanji. Neither of them knew what had happened but they knew something was wrong with them. Everyone else noticed it too since they had already somehow gotten used to the two of them being closer to each other. But nobody dared to say anything. They had to deal with the matter by themselves.

Sanji didn't want to talk about it. Maybe they were just returning back to the way they were? Fighting with each other, teasing each other, annoying each other and making each other angry. Yeah, maybe it was for the best. Why would it be any different? Zoro had been nice to him just because he was injured and he had experienced the same thing and knew how it felt. Sanji was just too tired and hurt to fight Zoro in his state so he had tried to act nice. Somehow Sanji tried to assure himself it had to be like that even though he knew there was something else bothering him.

Zoro was the one to approach Sanji and discuss about the matter.

"Sanji..." Zoro breathed.

"What, Muscle-brain? Got something to say? Say it quickly because I have a dinner to prepare." Sanji stated.

"I would like to talk to you," Zoro said calmly.

"I have no time to talk to you," Sanji blurted.

"Listen to me!" Zoro shouted but it resembled of a beg. The tone of his voice made Sanji stir.

"Look, if you could just wait - -" Sanji's sentence was cut short when Zoro grabbed his arms and pushed him against the table so that they were close, too close for Sanji to land a proper kick to send Zoro flying. Sanji couldn't back off.

"Say it quickly so that I can do my job!" Sanji said strictly but felt a little sorry for their swordman when he saw the look on his face.

"I know we...haven't behaved like we normally would, okay?" Zoro said and Sanji opened his mouth to say something but he felt like interrupting Zoro's sentence would be the worst thing to do,"Something has been seriously off with us...and expecially with me...maybe you haven't noticed it and I don't know if you feel the same, but I don't want to go back to the fighting trio we were before." Zoro stared at Sanji seriously and Sanji gulped,"It's like...I see you differently now..." It was totally weird seeing Zoro like this, speaking about emotial stuff,"It's like...I don't know...you are not the Sanji as you used to be..." Sanji chuckled a little.

"Well, you would change too if you would spend two years in hell..." Sanji defended himself.

"It's not only that...I have changed too...I can't bring myself to fight you seriously, it's like I...can't hurt you anymore..." Zoro said, "I don't want to fight with you anymore,Sanji." The look on Zoro's face made Sanji almost blush.

"You have learned my name?" Sanji tried to joke but realised Zoro's serious look,"I...know something has changed but...I can't say what has changed so much that we can't return back to the normal idiot trio..."

Zoro looked at Sanji who turned his face to stare at the wall.

_I don't want to face him at the moment...Why does he have to bother me just now?!_

"Sanji, look at me," Zoro almost begged. Sanji looked at Zoro quickly but turned his face again because he couldn't stand the hurt look on Zoro's face.

There was a moment of silence and neither of them said anything. It was a painful moment full of waiting for other to say something.

The silence which felt like forever ended pretty odly when Sanji felt sudden kiss on his ear.

"Zoro, what the hell are you - - "

"You learned my name?" Zoro returned the joke.

"Tsk, don't think I am some sort of - -" his sentence was cut short when Zoro pressed his lips against Sanji's.

_What the hell is going on?!_

Neither of them knew what was going on. It had surprised Zoro too, who eagerly continued kissing Sanji. Sanji didn't know how to react but he still returned the kiss with equal power. The kiss was something confusing, something really new and something extremely overhelming. They were rivals yet they felt this strange affection towards each other. It wasn't a fight of the stronger one - it was an equal passion driving them both insane. Both of them had do admit that they liked it even thought they didn't want to.

Sanji was about to end the kiss when Zoro started to kiss him in a even more passionate way if it was even possible. The chef felt like losing all the strength to refuse the sweet kisses he accepted. Those kisses tasted like Marimo.

Zoro ended the kiss and Sanji took a deep breath only to notice Zoro had moved elsewhere and started to kiss his ears and neck. The chef felt like a puddle of nerves.

"Zoro...what the hell are you doing?" Sanji inquired carefully between his breaths. He was getting turned on.

"Isn't it obvious? I thought you had more brains compared to a plant like me," Zoro grinned and continued to tease Sanji with small kisses - His lips were merely touching his skin.

"Don't you dare mock me in a situation like this!" Sanji hissed," I have a dinner to prepare!"

"The dinner can wait. I have other plans," Zoro said and continued molesting Sanji whose breathing was getting out of hand. Sanji didn't want to be weak and give up like some sort of horny slut so he pushed Zoro a little further away from himself.

"Don't think you can order me around!" Sanji said and Zoro's gaze moved lower on Sanji's body and soon the swordman grinned widely seeing the visible bulge.

"Oh?" He said and stared back at Sanji who blushed slightly.

"Just. Get. Out. Of. My. Kitchen!" Sanji shouted and kicked Zoro out of the kitchen. He had been too close of losing it and he had to get rid of the swordman before it was too late.

"DINNER WILL BE READY IN TEN MINUTES!" Sanji yelled to make sure everyone knew it and the swordman knew he had lost his change to return back to where his sexual harrasment was left off to.

_What the hell is wong with us?! Really? Me turning gay after all these years of admiring women?! This must be some ugly twist of fate!_

Outside the kitchen Zoro rubbed his head and got up. Their captain headed towards him.

"Did you fight with Sanji?" Luffy asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"Well, something of sort..." Zoro answered but didn't bother to explain it.

"You know Zoro, you can fight with Sanji all you want, but don't bother him when he is preparing food! You understand?! That's captain's order!" Luffy ordered and Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Roger that," Zoro promised but he didn't think of keeping his promise since it had been so rewarding to molest Sanji while he was trying to concentrate on cooking.

...

The dinner went as any dinner on their ship. Well, Sanji was more quiet and maybe a little out of the situation so everyone got to protect their own share of food by themselves. Of course Zoro behaved odly too - it looked like he had learned some table manners in a short period of time.

_Is the idiot Marimo testing me? _

Everyone ate quickly because they had constant fight over the food. Sanji was left off to clean the kitchen but soon one Marimo volunteered to help him. They cleaned in silence.

"I am...sorry", Zoro managed to say,"I know I surprised you and maybe I pushed my feelings for you a little bit too quickly..."

Sanji took a deep breath,"Look, I don't know how you feel about me but I know I returned the kiss, okay?"

Zoro managed a small and hopeful smile.

"So...does that mean you would like to try this out too?" Zoro asked bluntly.

"Ah?" Sanji voiced because he had never thought that Zoro could be so straigh-forward. He also doubted if he had heard right,"Yeah, why not? I mean, we have nothing to lose since we are pirates," Sanji stated and grinned widely. He saw an unbelievalbe happy smile on Zoro's face and he blushed.

Soon Sanji felt a pair of strong arms holding him.

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked seriously. He was trying to wash the dishes.

"Hugging you, isn't that obvious?" Zoro teased.

"Get off me, I can't do my job like this!" Sanji ordered and managed to push a smiling Zoro away.

_It's almost creepy how he can smile like that..._

"Are you really okay with this?" Zoro asked and saw a confused look on Sanji's face.

"What do you mean?" Sanji inquired.

"Well, the ladies-man you have been all these years...is it okay to turn gay for some Marimo?"

Sanji would have never thought that Zoro would be so good with emotional stuff. Somehow it surprised him and he didn't pay attention to the actual guestion for a while.

"Well, you have seen me...nowadays ladies are the cause of my massive nosebleeds and as a matter of fact, I am not really that popular with ladies..." Sanji sighed and Zoro chuckled slightly," So I guess it's okay then?"

"But how about the crew? How will they react?" Zoro worried.

"I think that if we won't tell them, Robin will..." Sanji said and pointed out to the wall where there was a blue eye staring at them and an ear next to it - There would be no secrets on this ship as long as there was Nico Robin and her hana hana no mi on board.

"That woman..." Zoro cursed and took a plate only to throw it on the wall.

"THAT WAS AN EXPENSIVE PLATE, YOU IDIOT!" Sanji screamed and kicked the idiot out of the kitchen the second time that day.

Without Zoro's teasing he could focus on cleaning properly. The lazy bastard had done pretty much nothing else but broken one of his favourite plates. He must have went to sleep somewhere, probably up in the crows nest since it was his favourite place on the ship and no-one dared to bother him since they thought he was training. Sometimes the members were scared of if their ship would be able to hold the weight of Zoro's abnormal weights but Franky assured Sunny-Go would be able to do so.

...

Soon it was already late evening and everyone were preparing to go to sleep. Usopp was telling bed-time stories of his hero-moments during his two years of separation from the crew but only Luffy and Chopper were fool enough to believe his stories. Well, the other members enjoyed his stories even though they didn't believe a word he said. Everyone felt pretty tired expect Sanji who knew it was Zoro's turn to keep watch over the night. He was only waiting for everyone fall asleep and the steady snoring to fill the room before he sneaked out of the room.

...

**Author's note:** sorry to leave it like this, but there will be "proper action " in the next chapter! It will be also the final chapter so I hope you have enjoyed so far and I hope I won't let you down on the last chapter either. :D


	11. Slow torture

Okay, so here is the eleventh and also the final chapter of this story :( I hope you have enjoyed reading this story! :3 I feel somehow sad to end this but I have to so that I can write new stories! :D Thank you for your support!

...

Sanji sneaked out of the boys bedroom and went to look for Zoro. Well, the idiot would be in the crows nest anyway but he had to check just so that he wouldn't seem so eager to spend some time with Zoro. He heard a sound of Zoro lifting weights and counting but also some cursing.

Finally he went up to the crows nest and took a careful peek. Maybe he could look at Zoro for a while before cleaning his throat and making the idiot notice his presence? He succeeded and for a while he just hung there, looking how the sweat drops covered the stronger man's torso. It made his heart jump and he couldn't help staring at the other man. He didn't even notice when the swordman noticed him there, drooling like an idiot.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked and raised an eyebrown. Sanji blushed and hid his face.

"I was just...looking at you," Sanji had to admit.

"Oh?" Zoro grinned,"Come up here, don't just hang there." Sanji did as he was told and he sat down on the floor to watch the other man training. He lit a cigarette while Zoro continued his training. He paid attention to the weight of Zoro's weights.

"Are you seriously lifting those heavy weights?" Sanji pointed out in disbeliefe.

"Yeah," Zoro answered shortly. He was probably concentrating on his training and on counting the lifts. Sanji didn't want to disturb him. But he did.

"So how did you spend those two years?" He asked bluntly and Zoro stopped training.

"Well where did you spend those two years?" Zoro returned the guestion and Sanji felt a little awkward.

"That's...not important..." Sanji tried to avoid explaining.

"Well then my two years aren't important too," Zoro said and returned back to training. There was a silence and Sanji knew Zoro wasn't going to give up on this matter so he had to go first.

"Okay!" Sanji hissed,"I spend those two years at Okama-island! Are you happy?"

Zoro dropped his weights and started to laugh in disbelief. He thought Sanji was joking but he wasn't.

"Really?" Zoro asked and then he understood it,"That's why you are so sensitive to women these days..." Sanji blushed.

"Then how about you?" Sanji inquired.

"I...was with Mihawk..."

"I beg you pardon?" Sanji didn't believe his ears.

"I was with Mihawk."

"That shichibukai?"

"Yeah. It was really hard training he made me go trough but it's thanks to him I am this strong now," Zoro explained.

"Well, you should be happy you got proper training at least..."

"What do you mean?" Zoro had no idea of what Sanji was talking about.

"Ah..." Sanji blushed but he desided to face the facts,"These...shitty okama-monsters tried to make me one of them all those years...It was a pure torture..."

"But isn't it thanks to them that you are here now?" Zoro asked seriously.

"AH! I DON'T WANT TO FEEL GRATEFUL FOR THOSE BASTARDS!" Sanji shouted and Zoro could see he was struggling with himself so Zoro gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Such a virgin, aren't you?" Sanji joked,"That was a similar kiss to how you would kiss your grandma!"

"I will make you moan my name and rub yourself againts me and then we can see who is the virgin one!" Zoro promised and Sanji blushed deeply and backed off until wall stopped him and Zoro followed until Sanji had no place to run and pressed himself againts the blond.

"Don't tell me you - - " Sanji's sentence was cut short, again, when Zoro pressed his finger against his lips and gesturing him to be quiet.

"Shut your mouth, Ero-cook, let's get down to business, shall we?"

The first kiss of that evening was passionate. Zoro pressed himself against Sanji and felt the blond shudder slightly. He felt how Sanji was trying to slip from his reach so he grabbed Sanji's precious hands and hold them above his head so that he could not run away. After a while Sanji didn't even try to protest and he was kissing back with all he got.

Soon Zoro trailed his kisses a little lower, first taking his time molesting Sanji's ear, neck and collarbone.

"Hey Marimo, how long do you intend to torture me like this?" Sanji inquired between his breaths.

"What? Already begging for more?" Zoro teased and Sanji hissed when Zoro bit his collarbone.

"You shitty Marimo..." Sanji cursed and almost bit his tongue when Zoro slightly touched his left nipple. It was just a teasing move to make Sanji annoyed. Zoro rubbed Sanji's chest, slipping his hand under the chef's shirt and gave his nipples only slight touches. It was a pure torture and Sanji's breathing started to get heavy. It annoyed Sanji how Zoro made a fool out of him.

"Just...get down to business, you damn plant!" Sanji almost begged and Zoro followed his orders by taking Sanji's nipple in his mouth and starting to suck it powerfully. The immediate action which Zoro took made Sanji moan slightly. His body was starting to tremble.

Zoro carefully laid them both down on the floor and pressed his knee against Sanji's crotch, making Sanji to gasp in surprise and giving Zoro a chance to slip his tongue inside Sanji's mouth. The French kiss was really heated up and both of them felt turned on. Zoro could feel himself getting hard but he could also feel a clear bulge in Sanji's groin.

Zoro decided it was a high time for them to take it a little further. He made a sudden movement and slid his finger inside Sanji's trousers and taking a hold of Sanji's manhood.

"Ah!" Sanji moaned and blushed when he realised he had actually cried out. Zoro just grinned widely and started to lower his kisses again, this time he stopped to lick Sanji's navel while he rubbed Sanji's inner thighs. Pre-cum was already leaking from Sanji's penis.

"Don't tell me you are already finished?" Zoro teased but he could feel himself getting closer to release too.

"Don't you even think I am going to loose to - - Ah!" Sanji cursed when Zoro slid his hand between Sanji's buttocks. He rubbed the blond's cheeks for a while before he started to circle his entrance with his forefinger. Sanji moaned and his breathing was out of control. He thought the idiot was going to tease him again but was surprised when he felt a finger pushing inside of him.

"A little inpatient, aren't we?" it was Sanji's turn to tease the stronger man. Zoro just chuckled and pushed two more fingers inside quickly, giving no time for Sanji to adjust to the feeling.

"AH!" Sanji groaned,"Be more careful, will you?!" He tried to advice the idiot but actually he didn't mind the sudden movement.

"Sorry, did it hurt?" Zoro asked worriedly.

"No, it didn't...but please warn me before you surprise me like that!"

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Zoro asked.

"Oh are you intelligent or what?" Sanji joked between his breaths. Zoro started to move his fingers inside of Sanji, trying to find his prostate. He found it almost immediately, making the chef moan hard.

"You talk too much!" Zoro judged.

"You...talk...too...much too! You...IDIOT!" Sanji managed to say before he saw Zoro positioning himself, ready to push his manhood inside of him.

"Are you ready?" Zoro asked carefully. Sanji couldn't speak because he was scared of how he would sound so he just nodded and Zoro made one, powerful movement to push his penis trough Sanji's entrance.

"AHHH!" Sanji screamed and bit his teeth. Zoro continued to push further until he was completely inside of Sanji. He could feel the chef's inside's squeesing his manhood and he felt like releasing soon.

"I am going to move," Zoro informed and pulled his penis almost out of Sanji's warmth before pushing back in. The pace started to get faster slowly and both of them felt like a mess. Neither of them wanted to loose and come first. It was Zoro who lost the game, coming inside of Sanji. The chef was panting heavily and soon he came too, a little after Zoro had pulled himself out of Sanji.

Neither of them moved for a while. They concentrated on their breathing for a few minutes before Zoro spoke up.

"Are you allright?"

"How could I be? You are huge!" Sanji complained but Zoro took it as a praise. They were silent for a while yet,"How are we gonna tell everyone about us?"

Zoro had no idea but it was the same with Sanji.

"I don't know. We will figure it out somehow," Zoro assured and hugged Sanji. Sanji smiled. They layed there for a while before Sanji moved and started to rise up slowly and carefully. Zoro just stared at how Sanji started to dress up, being careful of quick movements. The swordman was smiling like a fool.

"You were waiting for this, weren't you?" Zoro teased but Sanji didn't bother to answer the question: he thought that maybe the idiot had enough brains to figure it out.

"What are you looking at? You should be keeping watch!" Sanji ordered and quietly returned back to the boys bedroom to sleep. Zoro just laid there, naked, with a big smile on his face.

Who would have thought the fighting trio would end up making love in the crows nest? Or to make love in any place.

...

The morning came and Sanji acted like usual, starting to prepare some breakfast for everyone. He was humming and smiling while cooking. He heard the other members started to get up and soon Luffy ran into the kitchen, demanding his breakfast. Well, he was kicked out soon.

"LET ME FINISH PREPARING IT, YOU GOMU-IDIOT!" Sanji shouted.

"What is this ruckus first thing in the morning?" Usopp asked and when Sanji saw him, he saw some black eyeunders.

"Usopp, you look tired!" Sanji stated.

"Well, I couldn't sleep because SOMEONE was apparently too huge!" Usopp noted angrily.

He had apparently stayed up all night because of them and when Sanji realised it, he blushed deeply and hid his face.

"What's wrong with you, Usoppu?" Zoro picked up just that moment to arrive into the kitchen.

Usopp just stared at Zoro seriously.

"Nothing...Mr Huge..." Usopp cursed and left the kitchen, missing the rare sight of Zoro blushing when he finally realised what Usopp had meant.

LOPPU

...

**Author's note:**

Okay, so how did I do? XD I hope you enjoyed, please send me some feedback so that I can know if I succeeded or not :) This is the end, sadly :(

LOPPU is Finnish and means "the end" :)


End file.
